Fences are commonly used to delineate borders between properties, such as between residential homes or lots, or commercial properties. Types and materials used for forming fences may include vinyl, chain link, wood, or stone or brick. Vinyl fences, such as Polyvinyl Chloride (PVC), are preferred as requiring less maintenance than wood fences and more aesthetically pleasing than other types of fencing.
Typically, the gate of the vinyl fences includes a welded gate frame, which is subject to cracking and breaking. Therefore, the gate may fall apart and leave people's backyards exposed and as a result, wandering children may accidentally access the back yard, which poses dangers to both the residents and the children.
Therefore, it is desirable to improve the strength of the gate.